


Again

by TheWarden



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarden/pseuds/TheWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just knew that fucker was smiling. He could feel it though the blindfold was most definitely blocking any vision he might have had.</p><p>"Say it again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

A sharp thrust and he was gasping again. Clenching his hands begin his bag as he tried so hard to loosen the grip the ropes had on his wrists. Gritting his teeth soon afterwards as he realized that there was no way in hell he was getting out of the binds that the man underneath him put him in.

And he just knew that fucker was smiling. He could feel it though the blindfold was most definitely blocking any vision he might have had.

"Say it again."

The voice mumbled. All actions going still and leaving him to squirm a little. Trying to get more, any, friction that he could. But no, the asshole had to hold him down too.

Son of a bitch.

"No."  
He gritted out.  
"Say it or we are stopping."

Fingers digging into his skin. Determined to leave black bruises on his thighs the day afterwards.  
He could deal with a little bit of pride loss for one day.

"I love you...."

He was lifted up before being pulled roughly back down.

"Again."  
"I love you...A-ahhhh..."

Another movement. And then stillness again. This time, he heard the small, throaty chuckle the other gave. Before the word was said once more:  
"Again."


End file.
